


Something To Believe In

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: MC makes Wes want to be a better person.





	Something To Believe In

They weren’t like anyone Wes had ever dated before. Autumn was shy and sensitive, and Koh was brash and daring like him. But MC, that adorable nerd who never seemed to run out of positivity was truly something else.

And MC should’ve never liked someone like him. MC should’ve liked Julian, the golden jock boy, or maybe Ezra, the smooth talking musician. Genius Nishan had way more in common with MC pop culture wise, and Payton had the same energy levels and sunny disposition as theirs. But for some reason, MC picked  _ him _ of all people. Why him?

Falling for MC had been as natural as the leaves turning brown in the fall, or some poetic garbage Autumn would come up with. Wes had fallen hard for their infectious smile and twinkling eyes. But more than that, it was the way MC believed in the best of everyone. Even him. Especially him.

“He’s a good guy,” they said to Mia. “We can trust him,” they said to Julian. “He won’t let us down,” they said to Sakura.

And Wes knew he would die before letting MC down. Except for his brother, they were the one person in his whole messed up life who cared about him, saw potential in him, encouraged him, cherished him. Sometimes Wes felt too lucky for words.

They say when you really fall in love, you want to be your best self for that person, because it’s what they deserve. And MC deserved the man they believed Wes could be.


End file.
